GODAMERA: The Incomparable The Sequel for Godzilla X Gigaterra
by chrisbriano
Summary: This the Sequel for Godzilla X Gigaterra. Enjoy and do please let an honest review.


Well here it is. The Sequel for Godzilla vs Gigaterra. I hope you enjoy it. Take your time reading it and overall enjoy yourself. When you can, do please give me an honest review for this

Godamera:The Incomparable

Chapter 1: Morgan

1999, two years after the Gigaterra incident. Scarlet has been searching for answers since the tragic battles she's been through. Ever since she defeated Deadmorah, she never forgot about his eerie warning. He warned her that there will be others like him that will hunt her down. Kinetic powers and Godzilla like characteristics flow within Scarlet. She swore on her dying day that the shadows won't have her without a fight. Scarlet knew she was linked, linked to the King himself. The way she sees the world has changed since she started to train her powers. Truth is, she shared Godzilla's perspective of humans. The scary part is that: She started to agree with him

On her way to a far destination; she rode on a limousine like a queen. She looked as if she was going the funeral, wearing a Victorian dress with a corset and a Gothic veil over her pristine face.

The limo parked in front a white elegant mansion that looked marvelous.

Later

"Hi, I'm looking for Morgan. Is she home?"

"You're looking at her. Come in." Said a woman who was about Scarlet's age. Scarlet didn't expect the physic to be so young; she always thought it was going to be someone with more of a late Madonna look. She quickly perishes the thought as quick as she stepped into the living room.

"Please have a sit. I'll be right with you." Morgan left the room as Scarlet made herself at ease on the sofa. Scarlet began to wonder what Morgan was going. Probably putting on some jewelry to help her or some other charms, she thought.

Morgan came back with some tea with other beverages.

"I thought maybe you'll want some tea. Care for some?" Morgan's hospitality was truly comforting.

"Thank you." Scarlet responded. Scarlet took off the veil as she took a sip of the tea.

"I hate to be rude but…" Morgan was insinuating about her money. Scarlet took out a good stack of hundreds. Morgan's eyes widen of Scarlet's cash.

"This must be very important. Well then, what do you want to know?" Morgan spoke with a loosen voice after being paid.

"I want to know everything and every detail of my future. I'm given for ten grand for you to keep all of this to yourself." Scarlet said with a serious tone.

Morgan raise her eye brow, as she sense Scarlet's intensions, she began to understand.

"You're on the run. Someone threaten you in a recent past. Many loved ones died in front of you, one particular death hit you close to home. You were part of the Mount Fuji incident two years ago. Now you seek refuge."

Morgan read Scarlet like a book.

"Looks like my money was in good use after all." Scarlet said half joking.

"Listen, Scarlet. I can see you taking the path of running but they will find you. A group of people who don't appear to be human. I am an open minded person, I believe in demons and spirits. But these don't appear to be demonic."

Morgan took a deep breath as she ventured into Scarlet's future. She sees Scarlet meeting her demise by a group of violent creatures. Morgan gasp, this was far too interesting.

"What do you see?" Scarlet questioned.

"I see you putting up a good fight. You-you have strange weapons. I see you with a whip of diamonds. Sadly, they overpower you by vast numbers. Please understand, this is a future if you decide to running. You MUST fight."Morgan warned.

Scarlet nods slowly. Now she realizes what see must do. She took Morgan's warning to heart.

Suddenly Morgan drops her tea cup. She was seeing more to it. Morgan began to have trouble breathing, eyes widen as she envisions.

"Godzilla? You're linked to him. Connected. I've heard people have connections to certain animals and pets but this is far different. I sense a powerful heart beat within you, it's his."  
Morgan saw Scarlet's face turn away from her.

"Yes, it's true." Scarlet whispered.

Morgan got up and walked straight to her jewelry box. Picking out four rings. She needed more concentration. The rings gave her the energy it required.

"I see a dark future a few decades away. It's not just your future; it's a grim future of the world. Godzilla and another monster named Gamera will fight. This is no ordinary fight; this is a war between two titans." Morgan closed her eyes seeing an awful world with a dark future.

Chapter 2: The Year: 2020

Area: Unknown  
Smoke darkens a doomed city. Not a soul in sight just the horrendous silence. Everyone had gone to underground bases. For once, Humanity held hands regardless of differences.

Scarlet stand tail, equip with gadgets and weapon. She looked like a one man army as she stared at the rotten world. Suddenly an overcasting shadow blankets her view. Scarlet ducked down, slowly taking out a lethal bazooka from the back of her trench coat.

"I see you." She whispered.

A large massive Moth like being flown passes building to building. It was an alien structured Mothra clone that feeds devours the Earth with its unique arsenal. A.k.a Nymph, They can destroy a planet the size of Jupiter in a matter of weeks. She was lucky that there was just one.

Its wings created hurricane woes. They were spiked with rolls of beautifully curved talons. The antennas were like motion sensors that detect even the smallest of movements. Legs extended into an arachnid form. Each leg smashes one building as it lands. Scarlet knew she can't kill it but at least try to have some fun. She aimed the bazooka at the abdomen of the oversize insect.

Scarlet pulled the trigger. The Nymph ignited; flames roasted its left wing causing it to lose balance. Scarlet watch as the Mothra clone turned to face her. Scarlet's fist pulsed with a surge of red energy. Dorsal fins pop out of her back: flashing with power. Scarlet opened her maw to fire a spiral heat ray. The beam was so intense that it went through the Alien moth. A loud chirp screech with a ear piercing cry that created a sonic boom.

The Nymph's antennas bend and twist as it analyze Scarlet. To the Nymph's surprise, she wasn't human, at least not any more. She was now a Kaiju hybrid. The Nymph decided to retaliate: its antennas began to forge matter in thin air. A blue orb was being formed almost magically. The Nymph shoots the orb with full force. The ball of energy blasted Scarlet, the building started to fade out of existence by its power. The Nymph cried with confidence: watching the building to turn into nothing more but dust. Suddenly, Scarlet jumped high up in the skies, she flew so fast it felt as if she stopped time. The Nymph fired again and again to conquer its advisory.

Scarlet watched two large powerful orbs were: two wings pop out of her trench coat. They were Mothra like wings with angelic characteristics. A golden light shine on her palm, with this she summoned a barrier with holy symbols. Once the two orbs hit Scarlet's barrier, they were absorbed. In seconds the orbs were blasted back at Nymph but the orbs transform into three beams that resembled Ghidorah heads.

The Nymph watched in terror as its powers betrayed him and turned into a sadistic form. The Ghidorah beams struck the Nymph with rays of destruction. The projectile heads bite down on many parts of the Nymph such as: limbs, abdomen, wings, antennas and even the face of the Nymph. Green fluids started to pour down as the Nymph struggles to fight back against the power based enemy. Each Ghidorah head locked their jaws before exploding onto the Nymph. The blast was so massive to the point where One wing got obliterated and detached from the body: other Parts were blown apart.

"It gets easier and easier." Scarlet flew down to the city streets. She sighed with disappointed of her victory. Walking away from the scene, it was time to move onto better heights.

The Nymph twitched with life, eyes locking Scarlet as its target. It whistled loudly as it generated enough strength to fly with one wing. The head of the Nymph pops out abandoning its body to fly away.  
Suddenly a blue beam dismantle the insect. That can only mean one thing…Godzilla

Scarlet and Godzilla locked eyes. There Is a bond between them, not a bond of friends but more of a fondness. Scarlet notice how much Godzilla has change. He was more built on his upper body; his Dorsal fins were more jagged. Scarlet is the only human Godzilla didn't dare to harm. He respected her dearly.

The reunion was sweet until suddenly...

Chapter 3: The battle

Flying over Godzilla was the Guardian of the Universe himself. Gamera bombarded Godzilla with multiple fireballs that struck his hide. As Gamera circled him, Godzilla took aim and fire Gamera with an Atomic breath that shoot him out of the sky, causing him to crash to building to building. Hearing the high pitch cries of Gamera pleased Godzilla's ears.

While trying to get away of the fight, Scarlet can already feel the chain reactions Godzilla and Gamera are causing. There is a universal law in the cosmos that forbids these two mighty beasts from fighting. Even if the law is broken, the consequences are fatal. Just by these two Kaijus meeting for the first time caused the Earth to crack. They are not meant to see eye to eye. Since the Earth goes through cosmic damage every time they fight: Godzilla and Gamera's strengths increase drastically. Gamera's fireballs become more kinetic while Godzilla becomes more aggressive.

As Godzilla got closer, eager to see the damage he has done to the friend of humans. He sees Gamera unconscious with blood dripping from his shell. Godzilla wondered on how frail Gamera truly is. Dorsal fins flicker ready to dispatch the weak guardian. Gamera open his eyes seeing Godzilla about to give him his demise. Gamera's elbow claw sharpen, he got up to slice Godzilla's chest. Godzilla's cried out as he misfires. Gamera lean downward to push Godzilla towards a few buildings. Gamera's mouth lighten up with flames, Godzilla swaps his tail at Gamera's legs causing him to fall. Godzilla beam spammed him as he fell down. Godzilla's eyes widen with frustration just by observing Gamera's regeneration. With this, Godzilla fired Gamera down until the Guardian is engulf in flames. Gamera's whaling cries echoed behind the fires, Godzilla kept on firing until the cries faded.

Godzilla stopped just when the whaling moans stopped. Godzilla raised his voice for triumph until he felt a spiritual void in the flames. The fire starts to dance and flow around everywhere. Godzilla grunted in confusion. Three fireballs were shot out of the fire aiming at the sky. The fireballs then turned around and headed right at Godzilla. Blasted him on the chest and head. Godzilla roared loudly, he hasn't felt such heat since the Gigaterra battle. Gamera flew out of his blazing grave and bashed Godzilla, sticks out his elbows to stab onto Godzilla's sides. Hooking onto him while flying him. Godzilla then creates a nuclear pulse, loosening Gamera's grip, Gamera struck back by spinning his shell onto him. Godzilla grabs his shell and throws him down. That didn't stop Gamera, as soon as Gamera felt the concrete hit his face, he flew downward causing Godzilla to fall.

Gamera flew to the sky then slowly turns back around to fight Godzilla once more. Gamera let loose stronger fireballs just to annoy Godzilla. One by one they hit Godzilla, but a red surge of power starts flow around Godzilla. Gamera kept on annoying Godzilla with pointless projectiles. Yet, he saw what Gamera was doing; Gamera is actually holding back a stronger blast. Godzilla's fins started to flash with powerful aura. Gamera's maw started to enhance an oversize ball of destruction. Just when they got close to each other: Gamera pulverize Godzilla and Godzilla fired his spiral ray both attacks created a overwhelming explosion that swallowed them both.

But that doesn't mean it's over.

Chapter 4: The Treaty

Under the red sun skies was an infamous meeting between two completely different beings. Surrounded by high crops both an Alien race and The Union of Shadows stood face to face. The shadows were hooded giving a dark impression to the Alien forces that dressed in skin tight outfits.

"Representing for our planet and our race, I give you, Gearok!" A proud spoken lanky Alien said with a voice of pride. Gearok stepped forward to speak to whoever is going to represent the Shadows.

Gearok was dressed in futuristic clothing. He also has emotionless face with very large black eyes. His mouth was in mute form. His intelligence comes from his large cranium.

"Representing for the Union of Shadows, I present to you, Cypress!" A hybrid said who had features of many Earthbound Kaiju. The Alien race took a step back as they realize that the leader is female. Cypress took off her hood revealing her metallic skin she took from the features of Jet Jaguar. Her left hand had Megalon's drill while the right hand had Gigan's signature claw.

"Gearok, I understand that you had a delay on your end of the deal. As you already know, we have what you want. The Dorats are in our possession. If you want them, you have to give us the G-Cells. Don't expect us to give you something you haven't earned"

A Shadow member hands her a birdcage. Cypress removes the cloth that's covering the cage. Showing the Dorats are completely unharmed.

"You need to be more patient. Our armies are on their way to deal with those monsters. " Gearok hissed at Cypress, pointing his skinny finger at her with justification.

"Patient! How do you expect us to be patient when my people had been yearning for Godzilla's DNA for over a century!"  
Cypress was being very defiant. Deep down she does know eventually, she'll get what she wants. She just can't stand the likes of Gearok anymore.

"I assure you our fleets will come. Capture those titans; from there we will imprison them. While helpless in captivity, we will take the G-Cells and give them to you. I don't even know why you want his DNA. " Gearok could carless about their agenda just as long as this treaty is over: They will go to their separate ways. Tension was high as the two different beings started to become agitated. The Aliens of the Planet Ghidorin were starting to mad dog at the ancient Kaiju hybrids. They didn't want to spend another second in the meeting.

"I don't even know why you want the Dorats?" Cypress said, mocking Gearok.

"You don't understand. Us Ghidorins consider Ghidorahs as warriors of our planet. We've had countless Ghidorahs in our world but they had been extinct for some time. Now with the Dorats, we can now resurrect the King of Ghidorahs. " Gearok's agenda didn't faze Cypress. She found it awfully funny and pitiful.

"Our people had been waiting for those Godzilla cells. We hunger for it. We thirst for it. It's all we think about. It is our vital obsession that will cure our imperfections. You'll have your Dorats but it is only temporally. As for us, our prize is forever. You're going to see this planet rot once you leave to your own. " Cypress sighed; she sees the mutual respect between her clan and Gearok's.

"Once you have the G-Cells… you know where to find us." Cypress and her clan walk away from Gearok's people. Gearok watched them disappear to the woods.

"Your Highness… are you just going to let them walk away so easily?" Said an alien warrior while twiddling his hands nervously.

Gearok sighs while sensing a mutual understanding to the Shadow members.

Chapter 5: Forgotten refuge

After all that running, Scarlet stumbled upon an abandon Jehovah Witness kingdom hall. It looked violently disfigured, it was damaged by abandonment. Scarlet walked to the doors only to find are locked. Scarlet thought about kicking the door open until suddenly it opened. A priest in a Jehovah Witness faultily welcomed her with a morbid "Hello?"  
Scarlet greeted him by putting her guard down. She figured that he is a survivor.

"Are you alone?" She questioned him.

"I am." He nodded.

I'm Howard. I've been hiding in here since the evocation." He said with a dry voice. He had an unpleasant look on his face. His squint light blue eyes stared at Scarlet. She can see a lot of struggle the man has been through. She felt sympathetic for him.

"I'm Scarlet. May I please come in? I just need a place to rest for the moment." Scarlet discreetly asked.

Howard took his eyes away from Scarlet; he opened the door very quietly as if he didn't to disturb the silence. Scarlet walked right in only to see very cryptic images on walls. Images of a message that can't be decoded by the mind of a sane human being.

"What is all this?" Scarlet question as she studied them.

"The writings of a prophecy. A second Bible, if you may. A New World order for the strong and a hell for the weak." Howard felt a sense of fixation just by phrasing the idea of new world.

"Can I ask you a question? What's a priest doing hiding in a different house of worship?" She asked.

Howard sighed and said: "Everywhere I go, there are demons who will follow. This place calms down my shadow of regret." Scarlet couldn't tell if he was lying which alarmed her.

"Did you write all this?" Scarlet became more defensive.

"I didn't. A hooded man who lingers in the backroom did so." He claimed.

"Hooded man? I thought you said you were alone here?" Now she began to suspect something.

"I am, I am. But there is a hooded man in the backroom, he is very… how shall I say? Aggressive?" He whispered.

"So am I." Scarlet marched to the back room.

"No, please don't go in there! " Howard's cries didn't stop Scarlet from opening the door.

In front of her was like a shrine or some sort. And there he was, masked with a cloth. Scarlet felt an audience of fallen angels around this malevolent man. There was writing on the wall, paper everywhere with unusual drawings as if this man had uncontrollable automatic writing. Messages from a highly divine beings feed his ears with visions only he can see.

"Do you want answers?" He spoke with a deep yet alluring voice.

"What?" Scarlet responded to the man's question.

"Your mind rings with questions. Do you want answers to stop the bell of your thoughts?" He stood motionless as he spoke.

He appears human but dose fidget oddly in random moments. He seems damage with a strong loath towards humanity. An empty void in his prospective that disagrees with Humans.

Every word and every thought evanescence away from Scarlet. While numb, her tongue clicked with confusion sinking in.

"Who am I? You ask?" The man was pulling the thoughts from Scarlet's head. "I am forbidden to walk amongst man. I don't fellow on his footsteps because when he slips: He falls into an endless pit of Animosity."

Even with full heavy weaponry, Scarlet felt naked and weak in the presence of this prophet. Like a scared child who is afraid of the dark. Her body called to her, wanting run out of the room. But her mind was enchanted in a twisted way; Scarlet's emotions were no longer hers. Fear was becoming her judgment.

Howard ran to grab her shoulder. A tingling shock bounced Howard off. Scarlet's powers started to protect her while acting on their own. Howard was pulverized by Scarlet's inner power so bad to the point he wanted to cry out to God himself.

Scarlet's fear was begun to flee away. Scarlet's hawking eyes stared down at the hooded figure: Penetrating his dark ambience. He still had some strings attach to her.

"You're not human, are you?" He became impressed by Scarlet's non-human abilities.

"What gave it away?" She sarcastically replied. Red waves of incredible energy flashed around Scarlet.  
The hooded man claps his hands to shut those powers down. Scarlet heard shrieking banshee screams of two large shadow clotted demons that stop her raging power. Scarlet's skin became pale; her Kaiju abilities were being cancelled.

Large hooded shadows chained Scarlet. Scarlet manage to grab one of her plasma guns. She shoots them but sadly the creatures were immune to the weaponry. They laughed at her with groggily inhuman vocals.

"Enough!" The man called to the entities.

"What the hell are you?" Scarlet asked as her powers started to regenerate.

"My memory of my past is unknown, but I do have a keen sense of my destiny. It is as if I been reborn for a second coming. All and all, my form of what you see is only temporally. My destiny is to become a higher and much more divine being. " He turned away from Scarlet, put his hands on his endless visions of Armageddon.

"Your name? What is your name?" Scarlet demanded to know.

"My name remains blank. However, I've had countless nightmarish visions of my previous death." He paused retracing his past life's death. "All I remember was a flash of light engulfing me: Ushering me to the next world."

"You know too much, for that I will usher you away from my presence, Scarlet."

Endless hands of dark beings grabbed Scarlet and blanked her with darkness. The backroom door closed as the creatures carried her away from the hooded man. Scarlet once again felt pale and drained by even just the touch of these unholy creatures. They then became one, creating shock wave that blasted Scarlet out of the house of worship. As Scarlet got back on her feet. The church was gone. Nothing but fog, a sign for her to move. Though man was obviously sinister, Scarlet has to go on. Going after the hooded figure would be time wasting.

Chapter 6: Seal the Deal

Both Godzilla and Gamera were regenerating after a massive blast. Godzilla was barely breathing while Gamera was motionless and still, his wounds were savvier compare to Godzilla's. The Ghidorins and Union of Shadows were a line watching the two beasts.

"They're in no condition to fight. Now it is time to seal the deal." Said Cypress.

Just when she said that Ghidorin fleets moved in to the city. Godzilla and Gamera looked up, seeing fleets surrounding them. Choirs of supersonic waves gripped both monsters. Helplessly being carried away. They were soon teleported into the ships. Gearok closed his eyes, ready to speak to the humans.

"My friends it is now safe to wake up from your nightmare. Godzilla and Gamera are no longer among your planet. We, The Ghidorins, have confiscated them. They are now under arrest for breaking a serious law by the universe. Wake up, my brothers from Earth. You're free from havoc. Let yourselves dance gracefully in the fields of freedom and step forward into a safer environment. "

Gearok actually felt contempt after giving the humans his telepathic message. His compassion faded quickly just when he stopped the message.

"Well…? Did it work?" Cypress was ecstatic to know.

A few seconds passed, the shadows were inpatient. Their thrill of victory was replaced with rage. Suddenly they see an unknown object covered by the smoky skies. They can hear it; it was like an echoing roar of a lion. Soon they see many of them. As they got closer, it was clear that the objects were fleets of helicopters. Submarines started to submerge out of the sea. Military planes were taking citizens homes. The shadows soon vanished from the eyes of the humans. The Ghidorins stayed putt but refuse to let the humans get any closer, they teleported to their ships. They wanted nothing to do with the humans; the only thing they want is to crush them like insects.

Gearok was very comfortable now that he is back in his ship. He saw down below, the military looking for the Ghidorins, possibly wanted to thank them. Lying was the plan, gaining their trust wasn't. Being on Earth for the past few months made Gearok sick. Gearok's crew members injected him with a vaccine that calmed down his sickness down.

"Take… take us back to planet Ghidorah." Gearok commanded as he was being injected.

The pilot's seat turns towards Gearok. Gearok was in shock to see Cypress on the pilots command center. "Hate to piss you off but there seems to be a delay to your destination."

"You! What have you done to the pilot?" Gearok was upset to have such an inconvenience just when he was about to leave Earth.

"You should be more worried about yourself than your pilot. This is just a reminder. If you think about bailing our deal, then my people will kill your Dorats. No Dorats means any Ghidorah for your world. I would play cards very carefully if I were you. You better back for our deal in one week; according to my research just one Earth week is about two Planet Ghidorah days. My people will be expecting you." Cypress teleported out of the ship after she threaten Gearok.

Gearok raised his fist in frustration. "This is why I don't socialite with their kind. They want those G-Cells in one week? So be it! "

Meanwhile

Scarlet watched as she sees choppers, planes and subs bring people back the surface world. With no trace of Godzilla, Scarlet's powers started to mentally search for Godzilla. However, the search for him was out of reach for he is no longer in Earth. Scarlet fell to her knees pounding the ground with failure. She was looking forward to help Godzilla and be by his side just to understand him. There was a bond between them now that he is gone; it was like losing a friend, as if Scarlet never felt that before.

Looking at the stars, the only thing she can do is just prey, prey for him to comeback. Family and friends loved ones reunite while Scarlet had no one to embrace to. She turned away from the happiness of others to disappear. Now that Godzilla is no longer around, all Scarlet to do is see what other horizon awaits for her. Little did she know that she'll find that out soon enough.

Her ears sharpen by snapping sounds of twigs breaking. Scarlet turned around to see nothing behind her, just endless woods. Instinctively, she turned back only to be blindsided with a punch. A punch so hard it caused her body to twist in midair.

"Someone got something to say to me?" Scarlet said with no mood to be messed with.

"Yea. I do. Get ready to spit your teeth out, bitch." The attacker was Cypress.

"Judging by the way you move, you're going to need some oil on your pits. You friken Tin man. " Scarlet insulted her.

"I know exactly who you are, Scarlet. Gigaterra incident on MT. Fuji in 1997. You killed our leader, Deadmorah, remember?" Cypress tried to get into Scarlet's head.

"I remember him. He killed my crew and my friends. By the way, throwing old news at me isn't going to get in my head. That's the oldest trick in the book." Scarlet kept focus not wanting her enemy get invited to her head.

"My clan will be ecstatic once I clean your head off. Listen, between girl to girl we obviously both had a bad day. How's about we take our frustration out on each other. " Cypress is known to make deals. Seems like she wants to use that talent as an advantage.

"Fine by me. Hope you fight better than the way you look." Scarlet cracked her neck and put up her fist just ready for action.

Cypress shoot an eye beam, Scarlet ducked down and retaliated with a Atomic breath. Cypress used her Megalon drill to borrow underground, avoided the Atomic ray. Scarlet wasn't stupid, she knew Cypress would play dirty.

Scarlet summoned her wings to fly up in the air. Now it was time for the waiting game, with seconds going by Scarlet wondered where her opponent go. Cypress teleported behind Scarlet, grabbed onto her. Scarlet couldn't fly which allowed both of them to freefall. Cypress blasted Scarlet with an eye beam. In smoke, Scarlet was falling to the ground. Cypress landed on a tree branch. Now she decides to play fare somewhat. Plasma lasers were being shot right out of the bushes. Alarmed, Cypress started to dodge the lasers.

Running out of the bushes was Scarlet firing endlessly until Cypress kicked the guns out of her hands. She tried kicking again but Scarlet let loose another Atomic breath. Luckily, Cypress blocked it with her Gigan claw. Scarlet ran to try to attack her again. Cypress used Megalon's drill on the ground causing waves of dirt. Scarlet's wings assist her once again to push the dust away by flapping diligently. Once the dust cleared, Cypress fired once more at Scarlet. Scarlet unleash pollen which backfired Cypress's beam and badly blasted onto herself.

Both Scarlet and Cypress charged right at each other. Cypress swung Gigan's blade, Scarlet moved to the left avoiding being sliced. Scarlet jumped in such an intimidating height then kicked Cypress's metallic face causing her to fall backwards. Cypress did a back flip then fired a napalm bomb. Scarlet ran once the napalm was fired. Funny, Scarlet has a similar attack. Scarlet clicked her ear rings and removed them quickly. The ear rings became tennis ball size bombs. She tossed them right at Cypress. Two loud explosions distorted Cypress.

Scarlet knew it wasn't over. She ran to the burning smoke and kicked Cypress right out of it. Dazed and confused, Cypress found herself being punched, kicked and blasted by Scarlet. She finally regain focus, Cypress turned her two claws into two metal fists. Punches Scarlet two times each punch throw her in the air. Finally, Cypress connects both fists into one, forming it into a shape of a cube. Pounded the cube onto Scarlet.

Watching Scarlet fallback was like watching a slow motion in a movie. Once Scarlet hit the ground, Cypress went to work. Slicing tree by tree on Scarlet, barricading her. Cypress threw many napalms around the trees, instantly flames burst. Cypress fired her eye beam just to make sure that Scarlet was dead.

Suddenly the fire started to dance oddly, made Cypress step back. They formed into three Ghidorah heads that raged towards Cypress. They slider right at her with jaws of teeth, Cypress manage to slice on the heads off as for the other she pulverized it with Megalon's drills. The middle took a good bite on her waist. Cypress was lucky to have a metal body but even so didn't make her invisible. The dragon giggled as it zapped her metallic body with bolts of electricity. Then finally exploded with a golden hue.

Scarlet levitated out of the barricade with golden wings. Just itching to destroy Cypress.

"We will finish this. Maybe not now but next time. Don't think this means you won. Granted, you're the first one whoever gave me a challenge. "

Cypress dusted herself. Her body was hazed with ash from the explosion. She then disappeared to the woods. Till they meet again.

Chapter 7: The Birth of GODAMERA

Crystallize by a liquid substance; Gamera and Godzilla are now imprisoned by the Ghidorin race. Inmates of a crime against the laws of the galaxy. Forever frozen till the death of time and existence. No resurrection awaits them, only a cold slumber. Even suspended, just looking at Godzilla frightens the alien race with dreaded thought of him escaping. Their people were warned about Godzilla. What was once thought to be a childish alien urban legend was now every Ghidorins nightmare. Gamera looked like a mere puppy compare to this behemoth. The Ghidorin's plan on making this operation quick with absolutely no mistakes or mishaps.

"Why? Why do those demons want his DNA so bad?" Said a female Ghidorin who was setting up operations. Placing herself in a pond full of controls.

"Feasting upon his DNA will grant them power, possibly immortality. " Replied a male Ghidorin setting up his station.  
A large crane suspended above Godzilla and Gamera. With a photogenic devices that scan the body of Godzilla. Gearok arrived at the scene to make sure everything goes according to plan.

The male Ghidorin was behind the commands."Commencing blood drain in three, two… "

"It's not that simple. Drawing blood from Godzilla will taint the DNA. There are numerous of tissue about that carry the G-Cells. The G-Cells are tender which means you must draw them in a low temperature of the beam. We must accomplish in two moons and no later." Gearok informed.

The scientist adjusted the crane into an accurate position. Scanning Godzilla's body once more, in search for large tissue that harnesses the G-Cells. The device captures outstanding hypersensitive images of the tissue. The search was over. Now it was time to commence the operation in full caution. The crane's devices spin as it charge up its ray. The way the ray is use to draw out the tissue is like a telekinetic version of fishing. Whatever martial the beam locks onto; the martial will be levitated and become transparent. The same types of beams are used for humans who have been abducted by aliens. Only this beam is built for medical purposes.

Using it on a monster would be the first. Atlas, the beam fires in a low temperature. Piercing through Godzilla's thick skin. It traveled through the veins, trying to avoid blood cells with swift maneuverability. A couple close calls here and there, just blood clots caused by the damage of the fight with Gamera. Amazingly, Godzilla seems to heal much more rapid from the inside rather his outside. There it was the tissue full of G-Cells that pulse with unusual force. It was no wonder why the Shadows wanted it so badly. Just the sight of it would make any power hungry creature mouth water with an aching apatite. There had been only two monsters that were pave by the blessing of the G-Cells: Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. No doubt, they didn't just become monsters: They became two powerful forces.

Carefully the beam locks onto it without extracting any extra martial. Finally, the tissue became transparent to its surroundings. It is now up to the beam to compose it. Suspense was killing the Ghidorin scientist until they saw the tissue fading out Godzilla's body. The beam carried it safely out of the crystal prison and receive the tissue to the scientist.

"Be extremely gentile. Those cells are fragile. " commanded Gearok.

Striping the tissue away from the cells, the Ghidorins tenderly place the G-Cells into tanks that counsel them. Turns out, they had enough G-Cells to fill up more than ten tanks. It was just enough to give the Shadows.  
"Excellent. We have what those fools want. Now, now…we can get our Dorats. With Ghidorah, we can hawk the stars with the quenchless thirst for bloodshed! I'll be on my back to Earth to meet up with those black hearted beings once more. Just to be sure, keep on retrieving those G-Cells in case their unsatisfied. " Gearok turned his back while holding onto the tank of G-Cells like a trophy. Such eager made Gearok rejoice vigorously.

Back on Earth…

People started to rebuild their cities. Even if Gamera and Godzilla no longer grasp the Earth with never ending struggle, everything is far from the norm. Food was barely passed around; water had to be tested in case of contamination. Very few smiles shined at all. Scarlet can only imagine what they've been through. The city in front of her looked like a lost cause; it will take months with prepared tools to repair it. All Scarlet can do is pray for their needs and success. She walked away and head on further into the woods. Suddenly she sees a dark shadows in front of her, they vanish when she gets a good glimpse. Ever since she fought Cypress, Scarlet began to see shadow figures in the corner of her eye.

She had three theories of why she's been seeing them. All three theories were perusable. One theory was that the Shadows are spying on her with the hope to ambush her. The second was that Scarlet was seeing entities of alternative futures to warn her of something. The final theory was the possibility of the Hooded man keeping an eye on her. Whatever theory was correct, it didn't matter to her.

"My eyes, their being impaled by non-stop visions. I can't stop them… " Scarlet felt faint like an outer body experience was taking its toll on her.

"My mind is going through pages of my past, present and future. What is going on? Why is my life being toyed with? " Scarlet saw every scene of her future past by in seconds. Her powers tried to claim the frightening images. Scarlet saw what looked like an angel in front of her. A glowing silhouette of a male angelic being. Scarlet wanted to run but she couldn't. She felt an odd feeling: An "Everything is going to be okay" kind of feeling.

"Who are you?" Scarlet answered while being recovered.

The angel moved very slowly and pointed behind her where the bushes are. Scarlet turned around to see what was he pointing at. The bushes were blown away by his might. Behind the bushes was a tombstone full of dried up roses. Scarlet turned back around towards the angel. The angel pointed once again as if telling her to read whose grave it was.  
Scarlet walked slowly to see the tombstone and read the craving:

"Here lies Demitri Divine. Remembered as a good friend and hero, forever loved by many."

Scarlet stepped back, faced the Angel once more.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaking me for somebody else. I don't know a Demitri Divine. Never met you in my life. I'm sorry." Scarlet apologize for the sorrowful angel.

The angel tilted his head and nodded "yes." He then went up to Scarlet and gave her a kiss. Just by a kiss Scarlet saw an image of a man with black and white dread-locks. She can read his personality. Scarlet saw him fighting alongside her against many shadows. What got to her was the feeling of trust and even love for this man. Tear fell down by the feeling of love and lost for Demitri Divine. The last and long image of Demitri was in a white heavenly realm. Arms cross and a big smile. His dreads hanging down to his chest. Something of his smile, it was crooked yet charming; Scarlet can feel such a long line of history from that smile. His body was very irresistible, just by looking at it; Scarlet can feel a million passionate hugs. Suddenly he stopped smiling and made a worried look on his face. Scarlet had this yearn to say goodbye to him. Once Demitri turned around the white room turned into hellish realm. The Hooded Man appeared in front of him, it looks like they were ready to battle.

Scarlet manage shoved the angel away. She took one to three long breaths.

"I don't know you. I am very sorry, but in such cases like this, words like "sorry" can't change anything. I feel like I know you or at least suppose to know you." Scarlet was in the angel's arms, the angel tried to convince Scarlet to remember. She can feel a smile beckoning her by the angel. It felt like he understands, he rather has Scarlet not knowing than being mournful. The angel gave Scarlet one last embrace then let her go: Vanishing away while waving at her.

"Good-bye, Scarlet." Said a soft whisper. A farewell from a man she was destined to love in another time. Scarlet walks back to see the tombstone once more. When she got closer, the tombstone became a tornado of bright rose peddles blazing away to the heavens. They danced around Scarlet, some of them formed into an image of Demitri behind her. His spirit soared to the sky.

Scarlet waved to the sky, she will forever ponder of this moment for the rest of her life. Now, it was time for Scarlet to move on…

Meanwhile

In the fields of where the two different beings meet. Cypress was pleased to hear of Gearok arriving to give her people what they want. She had a Dorat in her arms, petting its golden scales. It maybe adorable as a infant but as an adult, it's a force to reckon with. It is then; Gearok arrived with what they want: The G-Cells. Their mouths water so succulently.

"I'm surprised you comeback so very sooner than expected. I feel bad now for threatening you earlier. My apologizes, Gearok. " Cypress may have just said that just to get it over with. But an apology is needed after all the trouble.

"Nonsense, apology is not needed. Now then, my Dorats. " Gearok didn't forget.

"Oh yes of course." The shadows revealed all three Dorats and gave them to him with fake smiles.

"Alas! Here take this filth!" Gearok said with rejoice. "You'll be receiving many G-Cells. Our fleets will be filled with a cargo of G-Cells; pretty soon, you will all be like Gods. "

The Shadows roared with victory howling very loudly not caring if the humans heard them. Now that the fleets are coming with more G-Cells, they will become perfect beings to walk on the planet. Perhaps there is a sense of partnership between the Union of Shadows and The Ghidorins.

Meanwhile on Planet Ghidorah…

The Ghidorins are just about done with the last batch of G-Cells until suddenly, the device shuts down. Now with no power, the tissue is frozen between Godzilla and Gamera.

"What's wrong?" A Ghidorin scientist said.

"It overheated!" A group replied.

"Fix it!" The scientist sculled.

"We can't. It's not functional right now." They couldn't get it to start again.

While they were busy trying to get the machine to work again: Gamera wakes up to see Godzilla frozen next to him. Godzilla's eyes widen as well, looking right at Gamera. The rage was so strong to the point the crystal started to shake which alerted the aliens. They watched in shock as Godzilla and Gamera started charging up. Gamera's body starts to be ignited with fire. Godzilla's fins brighten the dark alien lab. Even though they couldn't move, it didn't mean they couldn't power up. Not to mention with the G-Cells in between them glowing with energy, was a triple threat. The Ghidorins ran out of the lab. Gamera and Godzilla shoot their projectiles only to be engulfed with a third element, Godzilla's cells. A tornado of green pulsating, mutating the two titans into one mega monster.

A dark silhouette appeared out of the tides of rich power. A bulky behemoth with the face of Godzilla with husk of Gamera. The scales turned into large plates. Red eyes, representing the fury of Godzilla. The shell and dorsal fins are fused into a cluster of dorsal fins. Followed by a long armor-plated tail. The chest hides a weapon much greater than Gamera's mana beam. With-out a doubt, this beast erases Gamera's friendly ways and replaced it with pure havoc. GODAMERA. He struck the planet with a blood gurgling roar that disrupted time and space.

From Earth, Gearok and the Shadows had a horrifying vision in their minds. They can mentally hear Godamera from Earth all the way to planet Ghidorah.

"What in hell's name was that?" Cypress tried to read what made such a shocking imprint. "It's Godzilla… No…? Is it Gamera? Something in-between. "

Gearok's blue pupil-less eyes widen to see a large object hurdling towards Earth. He took a step back, in deep disbelief. The giant object was the planet Ghidorah. From a far, Godamera was in his saucer form, pushing the planet with just one hand. With just one hand pushing the planet, Gearok can hear his people dying from massive earthquakes and rapid changes of the orbit. Cities being crush into ruin. His planet was dying by just one monster.

"Okay everyone this is going to be big. Get ready." Cypress commanded her clan to get ready for battle.

She nodded at Gearok, as if insisting to assist him once again. Gearok remained confused. There are four shadow warriors to help out. One had the wings of Rodan but with a humanoid version of Anguirus. The second had many metallic tendrils, she was a combination between Legion and Biollante. The third had Battra and Destroyah characteristics. The last one was a Zilla's, long arms, legs and spikes. Very bumpy face with sharp teeth.

"You have done more than enough for us. Now it is our turn to help you. Everyone be on your guard to deal with this son of a bitch." Cypress was eager to help Gearok out.

As the planet got closer, everyone's heart drop once they felt Godamera's raw power. This was no longer Godzilla or Gamera. It was now a completely different being.

"Get ready!" Gearok raised his large alien hands as a sign to be on their mark.

Suddenly the planet stops once it was in the borderline between the orbit and Earth itself. It is then they heard a loud cracking sound. They began to notice planet Ghidorah cracking. Godamera blasted through the planet, splitting it in half.  
It landed. Godamera landed right in front of them.

Four shadow soldiers charge right at him. The winged Rodan humanoid carried the Zilla mutant. Blazing its breath at Godamera, while tendrils from the Legion/Biollante hybrid tried to restrain Godamera. Godamera grabbed hold of both the Zilla and Rodan hybrids then slammed them to the ground killing them both. The Biollante hybrid tried impaling him and succeeded but Godamera zapped the Tendrils into crisp by using its nuclear pulse. The hybrid panicked but strangely awaited its fate. The hybrid had suffered long enough with its imperfect body. Godamera granted it its wish by firing a green blaze that took its life. From the distance, it looked like the hybrid was being nuked but in the eyes of the hybrid it looked like salvation.

Prism Oxygen Destroyer beams fired at Godamera's face. Godamera completely forgot about the last one. Godamera blaze it quickly, not wanting to waste it's time

Godamera turned around only to see Cypress running straight at him. She began to super size herself just like the real Jet Jaguar. Gearok focus his power to make sure to heal any damage Cypress deals with. Cypress impales Godamera with her Gigan blade. Then drills Godamera's chest. He soon fired a Atomic ball, a cross between Godzilla's Atomic beam and Gamera's fireball. Thanks to Gearok's healing abilities, the damage was softening. Cypress high kicked Godamera's chin. Taking out her blade, Cypress felt a tingling sensation. It was Godamera's nuclear pulse electrifying her blade. Gearok's healing powers are blocking the pulse's extreme voltage. Godamera slammed Cypress's back head. She didn't have time to get up or the strength. Sure Gearok's powers are working but they can't numb the feeling of being: Drained, dizzy or weaken.

Cypress can see Godamera staring down at her with crimson red eyes. She had no choice but to napalm his face. Covering him with smoke, yet she can still see those eyes staring at her. Cypress was far too weak to retreat. She turned back into her normal size, she was expected an epic finish to the fight. Nothing seems to go her way. Godamera let loose another mega atomic breath blazing after Cypress. Gearok teleports Cypress away from the flames.

"We will find a way to fight him. We need an alternative." Gearok told Cypress as they ran away from Godamera.

Godamera continued to wreak havoc on the ruins of a dead city. Will there be an ending to this beast? A weakness perhaps? Scarlet was watching the fight from a far and what she saw didn't surprise her one bit. She can no longer read Godzilla, bits and pieces yes but never anything concrete. Gamera's passion for the human race has been wiped out and was replacing it with hate. True, Godzilla was never friendly but his rage was at its peak. Watching him march onto war against mankind made Scarlet cringe. Now Scarlet had a new objective… Save Godzilla….

Chapter 8: Gyaos Ghidorah

Back in the woods, Cypress and Gearok had another meeting.

"Attacked?" questioned a hooded shadow warrior.

"Yes. Godzilla and Gamera have fused into one super monster…Godamera. That will be the name. We can't fight him head on. We tried and failed because of that mistake. We do have only one way to stop him…" Cypress pause not knowing if it was a good idea.

"What would that be?" Asked Gearok.

"Let's make things clear. We're not going to fight for the humans, were fighting to save our own skin. Listen, we have been trapping Gyaos this whole time. The plan I suggest is to fuse Gyaos with the Ghidorah DNA from the Dorats."

"Are you insane?!" Gearok outburst.

"Why not? It's easy. We extract DNA and energy from an adult Gyaos. The Dorats don't have to be full grown. Just trust me on this."

Later…

Cypress and Gearok Entered into a hidden door in the woods. The smell was unbearable. Gearok was starting to have second thoughts. Into the dark room full of redialing cages. Cypress hit the light switch that revealed the Gyaos. They were violently spooked by the light. Most of them were dead, others were ill and lifeless. There was no sight of a strong, healthy Gyaos. Cypress sighed with disappointment; nothing ever goes right with her plans.

"Why does everything I anticipate goes wrong. " She wondered.

"What about that one?" Gearok pointed out a large Gyaos. Fully grown with red piercing eyes. It also ate its cell mates. Chewing its remaining meal, gave Cypress and Gearok chills.

"… Perfect…" Cypress whispered.

Later…

A pentagram was being craved on the ground. The adult Gyaos was restrain by chains as it stared at the Dorats like a child who wants a happy meal. They were both in the center. Gearok was in deep wonderment, he always thought the dark arts were only in human folk lore. Cypress opened an ancient book full spells.

Gearok approached her and asked:"Magic?"

"Our ancestors used dark magic in order to harness the Kaiju's powers and appearances. Now in days we have the power to do just that. But since we're fusing these creatures, we can't just use our nature power. We must use powers of darkness in order to this. " Cypress search for the accurate spell.

"Why not just use scientific approach?" Gearok suggested.

"That would take years and years to fulfill. With our magic, this will down shortly. " Cypress kind of got slightly irritated by Gearok's questioning.

"What if something goes wrong and the creature attacks us." He questioned.

"Not likely. It will be under our control." Cypress answered him once more.

Gyaos and the Dorats were in position. Cypress ran while slicing the pentagram which created a large barrier.  
"May both creatures be cloted with hand of darkness. Mold there imperfections and convert them into a perfect being. By the name of Gigaterra, let this fusion be commenced. " Chanting such a spell blinded the scene. Gyaos and Ghidorah roared in unison as they fused into one. A cry from a demon is echoed across the woods. Gearok and Cypress were in suspense, wanting to know if it worked.

Six eyes appeared from the blinding light. Three heads were larger and thicker, than Ghidorah's. Three faces stared at Gearok and Cypress, ready to serve them. They have Gyaos's headpiece but with Ghidorah's dragon signature faces. Their chins have a large husk, glassy dark eyes and a much bolder face. Much more heavy built than the original Ghidorah. Wings were as black as night as for the Skin tone in general was a golden brown kind of color. Four Dog like legs with very muscular calves. The only oddity of this fusion is the tiny Gyaos hands from his wings were placed as well like a T-Rex.

It sniffed the air and caught a very moving sent: Godamera's energy. It took off with no warning, eclipsing the skies with its massive size. A battle of two super monsters is on the way. The last battle with the hope to defeat Godamera.

Chapter 9: Never ending Havoc

Godamera was making his way to a new unknown city. His pure motive was unsure but he was heading towards the same Church where Scarlet was. Scarlet tried to keep up with him as much as she can by flying. To make matters worse, Godamera's flight speed is unbeatable. He made it to the coast of the city. Out of all the cities on Earth this one seems less damage. It's destroyed to the point the city unrecognizable but something about it felt protected.

"Could he be looking for the Hooded Man?" Scarlet thought.

Godamera seemed to be more fixated than ever. Scarlet tried over and over again to read him but all she can read was emptiness. Emptiness, Godzilla's and Gamera's thoughts were no were to be found. Scarlet wanted to help them. The only way to do so… is to fight him.

And that's exactly what she's going to do….

Scarlet flew right in front of Godamera. Mindless destruction was put to a halt. Scarlet notice how the creature regains awareness of its surroundings when being oppose. Scarlet has bad inch on her shoulder, a vibe that her hunch is right. Godamera might be being controlled.

Godamera roared at her as a warning to move aside. Scarlet stand her ground, she knew this is the right thing to do.  
Scarlet let loose an Atomic ray to start off the fight. The beam only irritated him. Godamera fired back with green pulsating orbs that obliterate anything that it hits. That's when Scarlet's Godzilla side kicked in by taking the hit without thinking about the consequences. Swallowed by the kinetic force, splashed by green flames, Scarlet took the damage very lightly with a big smile in her face.

Now it was her turn…

Two different wings appeared, one feathered Mothra wing and the other was a golden Ghidorah wing. Eyes brighten with gravity bolts. Dorsal Fins formed on her back. Godamera knew she wasn't like the other humanoids, no, Scarlet channeled her abilities into a new level.

Godamera fired once more. The scaly golden wing backhands it aside. Could she be even stronger than Godamera? It was a possibility, no doubt.

Scarlet's eyes burned with a red flare, she saw Godamera a joke compared to her stats. Godamera's cluster of Dorsal fins began to charge up, he was finally deciding to use all his might. He inhaled a sweet whiff of energy that gave him adrenaline. Scarlet just couldn't wait for what he had in store. She was like a cross between an Angel and Demon, knowing what from right and wrong but with touch of carelessness. Godamera shoot the fully powered Mega Atomic ray. Scarlet's left hand becomes a giant claw that blocks the fully developed attack. With just one simple swipe, Scarlet manages to maneuver the beam away from her. After she did so, half of her face has changed: Her left side was covered by golden scales. The only thing that changed on her right side was a blue Mothra eye. Scarlet was transforming dangerously fast.

She had no time to examine the change of appearance once Godamera rushed and punched his fist which buried her. He punched again and again to make sure she stays down. Putting his clutches on the Earth's soil, Godamera began the move the planet. The Earth began to disagree with his strength, as Godamera felt a familiar sent. It felt like Gigaterra, a sent Godzilla had been trying to forget for more than a decade.

Godamera turned around to see Gyaos Ghidorah whom is created by the powers of the God, Gigaterra. The Hydra of killer instinct howled at Godamera, cursing death and carnage upon him. Gyaos Ghidorah circled around him like a vulture. Its wings whispered a tail of a grim demise for Godamera. Lowering down to face him, Gyaos Ghidorah lands right in front of the super beast. Screaming at Godamera insanely, challenging him to the fight to the death. Godamera accepted the challenge.

Gyaos Ghidorah ran like a vicious hound from the depths of hell. Lacing his teeth into Godamera from arms to neck. Rolls of spikes sprout out of Godamera's arms. The sharp spikes were fleet like mere pinch. Using its high legs, Gyaos Ghidorah kicked him off.

Sonic Gravity bolts shocked Godamera, shooting right through him. While stunned, Gyaos Ghidorah stands up with his two back legs. A vortex opened up on his underbelly. Hellish chains wrapped around Godamera. It was no surprise that it was Gigaterra's demonic spirit wanting revenge. Moaning with gulling cries of his eternal pain. Green flames protected Godamera's body which burned the Tendrils into dust. Godamera then opened his armored chest revealing the Super Mana. Gyaos Ghidorah quickly closed the vortex then fired Sonic Gravity Bolts that caused Godamera to fall backwards. Gyaos Ghidorah put in more voltage into it causing Godamera to foam up blood. Just the smell of blood being drawn made Gyaos Ghidorah's unsounded mind tingle with craze desires.

The brief legacy of Godamera was slipping away. The voltage stop, the silence gave Godamera an abominable disturbing vibe. He was soon lanced by stinging talons that punctured deeply causing wounds that blemish.  
Godamera advances, his body to express with change as it converted into its aerial form. He takes flight while changing once again into saucer form full of Dorsal fins. He began to hover above the psychopathic lunatic Kaiju. With such finest on Acceleration and Haste, Godamera manage to emit a beam about twice the size of Godzilla's Atomic ray. On impact Gyaos Ghidorah began to shiver, couldn't fight the beam off by just standing his ground. He collapses as the beam barricades him.

Meanwhile…

Cypress and Gearok made their way to see the finally event. They were too late; shocked that Gyaos Ghidorah was defeated. They then see Scarlet on ground, motionless. Previously, Cypress swore to finish her off but she digress, Godamera seems to be worse of two evils.

"Lovely…"

Cypress sighed at the never ending havoc Godamera created. She remain discrete while nothing more than to curse Godamera.

"Cypress, forget about your organization and flee away from this planet."  
Gearok suggested.

Cypress looked back at him.

"Flee from what? From this abomination? Ha! MY people dealt with far worse." Denial struck her like a blade. She was only fooling herself.

"And besides your planet is ruined." Cypress let down the offer.

"We can go to a new world! A world better than this one and my own. Escape, Cypress, escape from all of this." Gearok reveals a cloaked ship hovering above them.

Cypress paused for a moment: deciding to go or not.

Right when she was to answer Gearok: Gyaos Ghidorah returns to the fight with a scream.

Godamera was expecting him to wake up. Flying at top notch speed, Godamera bashed Gyaos Ghidorah by his shell. It is then Godamera continued bashing him, bullying him to back off. Gyaos Ghidorah became dazed which was the perfect opportunity for Godamera. The super beast began super punching the Hydria. Punching their heads out-cold. Gyaos Ghidorah was helpless like a dying horse. Out cold and defeated once more, Godamera charged up his fist for one final blitz.

Suddenly…

The body of Gyaos Ghidorah started to crack and cut open into two. A very alien like being hatches from the carcass like a cocoon. It's body started to form and mold into something more demonic looking. By the powers of Gigaterra, Gyaos Ghidorah is blessed with a second form. Body is boney and glassy. Seems to illuminate with glistening liquid in its body. Wings burst out from his back. Had a creepy humanoid face with long Ghidorah horns that reach down to his lower back. Boney sharp shoulder blades. Is this still Gyaos Ghidorah? Or another entity?  
Rising up from the ashes from the remains of his previous form: Gyaos Ghidorah pointed at Godamera with disappointment.

They charge at each other in a blink of an eye. Godamera swung at him with a flaming fist but Gyaos Ghidorah jumped up to dodge the attack. Gyaos Ghidorah then hooked his talons and throws Godamera downward. Such flexibility will be Gyaos Ghidorah's advantage. Godamera came back right at him, firing his Mega Atomic breath. The beam is reflected away due to Gyaos Ghidorah's glassy structure. Projectiles aren't going to work. Gyaos Ghidorah thrust his claw that impaled right through Godamera's shell. Gasping as blood spilled, Godamera felt his insides being skewered.  
Scarlet started to wake up and saw Godamera in pain, yet her desires to help are limited.

Godamera clawed Gyaos Ghidorah off of him. Gyaos Ghidorah was ready to just impale him once more until Godamera fired a green fireball that blew up on impact. There was no damage that was done from the blast, he's body remained unharmed. Godamera was running out of options, but still wanted to continue the fight.

Godamera starts pulsate in a green aura, polishing his wounds. Ignited with a sea of green fire. Godamera roared in cry for victory. At the same time Scarlet flew towards the battle to help out. The raging flames assaulted Gyaos Ghidorah, blazing with fury, backing him Ghidorah made a hawking shout that stopped the flames. It didn't matter, Godamera had all the power he needed to unleash the Super Mana Beam.

His chest opens up a vortex of pure power from the universe. Alas, the beam is discharge; Gyaos Ghidorah remains still, awaiting for the beam to strike. Scarlet got in the middle of the both them.

Scarlet then created a holy gate to absorb the Super Mana. A feeling of fading out of existence caused her heart to  
skip a beat. The brief feeling of death almost caused Scarlet to abort this heroic gesture. She forced herself to recover, suddenly reality became broken. A portal has been opened releasing three large Ghidorah head projectiles. By absorbing the Super Mana, the projectiles are much energetic. Godamera and Gyaos Ghidorah were swallowed by their large maws. Gyaos Ghidorah's reflective body put up a good light show to resist but it was using blocking a projectile with a mind of its own.

Godamera's body turned into two, breaking Godzilla and Gamera free from the fusion. Gyaos Ghidorah's glassy structure was becoming rusty and soon explode, shattering into pieces. All three Ghidorah heads merge into one then distort more power to get rid of Godzilla and Gamera. They both commented a serious crime; they both have to go to purgatory for what they did. The Ghidorah projectile dive downward as if going to hell itself. Once it did so, it caused a devastating woe that devoured the ruin city.

A shockwave headed straight at Gearok and Cypress. Gearok used his healing abilities onto Cypress: protecting her from the impact. Cypress watched astonish by Gearok's scarifies. The wave hit him and in an instant, Gearok was reducing into dust. Cypress felt a dejected and confused.

"Why did he do something so moronic? Protection is for the weak and I am not weak"

Cypress turns around and the saw Gearok's ship blew up to kingdom come. G-Cells rain down from the explosion. That's when Cypress realizes that Gearok wanted her to have the cells to herself. Exasperation made her mind go bare, empty by the fact she could had been immortal. Gearok was just trying to aid her. She felt the disappointment uninstall everything on her mind just to realize who foolish she was.

The beating bar of light as all that remain form the explosion. Gyaos Ghidorah had been vanquished. Godzilla and Gamera were killed for what they done. Cypress wanted to die as well for the mistake she made. Now that Godzilla is dead, there are no G-Cells for her people. She has failed her legacy and her people. She tried to collect the positive side of the situation but there wasn't even a glimpse of light to be found. All she can think about is the one and only G-Cell capsule she has.

Once the beating light finally faded, Cypress saw Scarlet's dead body. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully in a never ending dream. The sight made Cypress feel foul. She went up to her body. She got her blade and was just ready to take Scarlet's head off: That would be the only trophy from this battle. She couldn't. She hesitated to do so. Cypress dropped her anger and walked away… unsatisfied.

Back in the present. Morgan was exhausted from all that reading. She took one last sip of her tea; words couldn't describe her adventure to a dark future.

"So that's how my story ends?"

"No." Morgan replied.

"No it doesn't, Scarlet."

Scarlet looked away from Morgan and began to wonder of her journey.

"Who's Demitri Divine?" Scarlet asked.

"I couldn't read him. Everything I told you was all I saw. I do have answers for many things you'll be facing the future."

Scarlet paused, takes a deep breath before asking: "Like what?"

"You can prevent all of this very simply." Morgan starts writing on a small piece of paper.

"Take this with you. You have to go to the Atlantic Ocean that is where Gamera is slumbering. Say this spell and it will bind him from awakening. It is the only way to prevent Gamera and Godzilla from meeting."

Scarlet took the piece of paper. "Thank you Morgan. Thank you for everything. I have to get going, it was nice meeting you. Just, don't mention this, ever." She smiles slightly, appreciating everything she has done.

"Just watch your footing, the path to your destiny can be misleading so be careful." Morgan warned.

Scarlet took note of her warning and walks away. Opening the door to leave, Scarlet's memory and knowledge of the future began to slip and fade. She has no need to know her future…

Just by closing the door on her way made Scarlet forget why she was there. Memories of Godamera, Cypress, Gearok… Demitri were fading like a dream.

For better or worse now was the time for Scarlet to start anew.


End file.
